In spite of the fact that provision of assistive technology (AT) to people with disabilities is encouraged in a succession of U.S. statutes, health- related professionals do not have an effective process for matching person and device. The aims of this project are to develop prototypes of (a) a series of interpretive guidelines for implementing a consumer- directed and cost-effective process for matching person and AT and (b) an interactive training program designed to address the AT educational needs of rehabilitation professionals. The methodology involves (a) recruitment of professional and consumer users of the existing Matching Person and Technology (MPT) assessment process; (b) obtaining professional and consumer feedback on the process of completing the MPT instruments, (c) the development of prototype AT user profiles, computerized interpretive guidelines, and the content for an interactive training program for matching person and technology, and (d) an assessment of the influence of reimbursement (payor and/or insurance) on the designation of the AT prescribed or ordered for each consumer. At the conclusion of Phase I, the project will produce prototype versions of MPT interpretive guidelines and the content for an interactive training program for further development and validation in Phase II. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The piloting testing of the interactive training program and interpretive guidelines will result in educational products for professionals serving persons with mobility disabilities from a variety of cultural backgrounds and in a variety of settings from acute rehabilitation to home-based rehabilitation. Upon validation, these products can be distributed privately through existing publishers of interactive instruction and assessments and promoted by relevant professional organizations pertaining to disability, rehabilitation and AT.